


In Good Hands

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [28]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bonding Moments, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, protective Bobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Bobo and Nicole have a few rare moments at an injured Waverly's bedside. Future fic. Prompt: "You should really get some rest" for Bobo





	In Good Hands

 

The room was quiet save for the sound the old chair made every time he shifted his weight, trying to get as comfortable as he could following the painful fight they'd only barely made it out alive from. Not one of them had escaped unscathed, but one in particular had taken a hard hit that drew him to the room.

Bobo grimaced as his gaze fell on Waverly Earp, lying on her own bed and sleeping fitfully as if she were still fighting the demons that couldn't come after them where they were. Every muscle in him seemed to ache, but not nearly as badly as the regret that gnawed at him over the gruff words he had exchanged with his angel just before the attack. He hadn't meant them, not really. His patience was always worn thin these days as his attention was needed in so many places and he was expected to play nice with people with whom no love was shared. Her expression had been enough to set the guilt in deep, but he hadn't had a chance to apologize before all hell had broken loose. Then she'd taken a hard hit, and it was everything he could do to get to her. To protect her. He just wanted to protect her. He had, but damage had already been done.

Nimble fingers played idly with one of the many rings he wore, the talisman that they had woven into it allowing him to step onto the Homestead when no other Revenant could. He focused on that, zeroing his mind in on the way it irritated his skin beneath it. He couldn't take it off though, or he'd be thrown from the property no matter if he was in the house or not. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He needed to apologize. She had just started trusting him again and he didn't want to risk that.

"Bobo?"

He blinked, startled out his thoughts by the whisper behind him. He found Nicole hovering hesitantly at the door, her hair still wet from the shower that had given him the chance to sit alone with Waverly for a little while. "I… didn't realize you'd come in here. How's she doing?"

"Sleeping," he grunted.

Her gaze landed on Waverly, and a small smile tilted the redheaded woman's lips to replace the grimace she'd been wearing since Bobo had turn to look at her. "She's tough. She'll be alright."

"Yeah."

She stepped further in and he could feel her gaze shift back to him as she came towards the bed. They hadn't had a lot of interaction, even after he'd joined sides with Wynonna Earp. If he were to place his bet, Bobo would have wagered that Nicole didn't trust him. She hadn't said it openly, but he'd been distrusted by enough people and for long enough to know that look. It was the one that lingered, like they thought that if they could just catch him unaware that they'd see through his lies that they were so certain he was telling. He wasn't sure if she spoke to Waverly about those suspicions or was just waiting to see if they held any merit, but either way they had done very well to avoid each other for the most part. Right up until now.

Bobo rose to offer her the seat, his movements slow and more than a little stiff to offer her the seat.

"How are you doing? You, uh…. you took a pretty hard hit too." Her voice was hesitant, like she wasn't quite sure what to say to him and she remained standing, favouring her left ankle.

"I'll heal," Bobo grunted as he took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the bedside table. Part of him knew he should give Nicole time with her, give them both some privacy, but the selfish part of him wanted to be there when she woke. He was a demon, after all. He had to give into a few selfish desires every now and then.

Nicole finally seemed take the hint that he wasn't going to reclaim the chair and she mumbled a thank you as she sat. "You know… Waves really wants to trust you. She's just a good person like that. I just…." She closed her eyes a moment. Here it was. He supposed it was better to get it over with. "I just hope she's right. You've already hurt her. If you-"

"If I what?" he growled lowly, partially not to wake the sleeping Earp. "What will you do to me?"

"Not everything is a threat, you know," she snapped lowly. "I just hope you won't. Waves doesn't deserve to be hurt, by you or anyone else. She cares about you."

Bobo's expression softened and he loosed a long breath. "I care about her too," he murmured.

"Good." She sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "You should probably get some rest. Fast healing or not, you got hit hard protecting her."

"I'd like to wait." He risked a glance up and maybe a little honesty with the woman his angel loved wouldn't kill him. "I owe her an apology."

"You were kind of an ass," she said with a small smile.

He snorted and Waverly stirred in the bed. "Hey you," she greeted Nicole.

"Hey," the redhead offered as she reached out, squeezing Waverly's hand. "Someone's been waiting for you."

The acknowledgment hadn't been expected and Bobo straightened, wincing as he did, but all that was immediately forgotten when she smiled for him. "Bobo."

"Hey, Angel," he murmured. "How ya feelin'?"

"Groggy."

"Mm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He stood slowly from his crouched position, swallowing hard, and she reached for his hand. He took it. "What I said…" He paused, finding it difficult to get out. He'd spent so long hardening himself against everything and everyone that to pull back now was more difficult than even he'd expected. He purses his lips and Waverly squeezed his hand.

"Kinda got the apology when he got between that Revenant and me," she murmured, looking like she might be drifting back to sleep already.

He tried for a smile. She wasn't angry at him. It was more than he'd hoped for.

The Revenant perked as he heard the front door opening downstairs, Wynonna returning with Holliday and Dolls from where they'd gone after some of the demons that had attacked them. "Get some rest," he offered and released her hand.

Waverly nodded and Bobo forced himself towards the door. With the Heir back, it was time to get back to business. Nicole would watch after her and protect her. He was leaving her in good hands.

* * *

 

Notes: I've been poking at this one all weekend, but I decided to go with it today. It's weird, I really like Nicole, but for some reason I have trouble writing her. I'd really like to work with the idea that Bobo has kept tabs on Waverly over the years to make sure she was safe and happy and was, uh... not so pleased with her dating choices (he seemed awful pleased Champ was the one choking on the poison in S1), but is actually pretty fond of Nicole. I'll get there. These two work slowly around each other apparently lol


End file.
